


Invisibility glitch

by ScalesQuill



Series: Faulty Glitches [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caught, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hoodies, Invisibility, Invisible sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Past Tense, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming, caught masturbating, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesQuill/pseuds/ScalesQuill
Summary: Dream is invisible thanks to a stupid glitch and he's unable to even access the control panel to fix it. When he enters George's room to ask for help though, he finds the boy in a particular situation…
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Faulty Glitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116275
Comments: 8
Kudos: 427





	Invisibility glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Invisibility glitch.  
> Heya! I rewrote this 3 times until I was satisfied with it, so sorry I'm a couple days late with uploading! The prompt could’ve gone into a lot of different ways and I had to settle on one eventually.
> 
> I want to quickly state that I have the utmost respect for the Dream Team and they have stated that they are fine with these kinds of fics and that THEY DON'T CARE. If this changes I will trash everything immediately.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Great, fucking great, Dream never really was fond of glitches and bugs but then again who was? And _usually,_ he had them coded away in a few minutes, but now he couldn't even access his control panel. AND he was permanently invisible! He couldn’t even see his own hands or feet Dammit.

He hoped he wouldn’t have to scare George as he walked up the stairs of their house. Seeing as he became invisible – not on purpose of course, more because of a stupid glitch. _Usually_ Dream would have one of these coded away in a heartbeat but because of all the stupid bugs circulating the server he was unable to access the control panel.

But then again it would be pretty funny to scare the boy before asking him to help, he might refuse Dream after but George wouldn’t be able to resist Dream's pleading voice as usual. So, Dream tip-toed down the hallway and tried to avoid the creaky planks.

He opened George's dark-oak door slightly when he arrived and peeked inside, from what he could see George wasn’t at his desk, so he was probably sleeping. Perfect.

He should’ve heard the noises when he opened the door, yet, _somehow,_ they didn’t come through, because as soon as Dream sneaked inside – and shut the door softly behind him – did he stop dead in his tracks and swallowed hard as he witnessed the sight before him.

George, legs bare and spread, feet propped up on the bed, face flushed a beautiful bright red, one hand on his dick that moved at a rapid pace and the other covered his mouth with the sleeve of a green hoodie pressed against his nose.

 _His_ hoodie, Dream realized, and his eyes widened as George let out a soft moan that sounded suspiciously like-

Dream swallowed again, stunned at the sight and something twisted and itched in his gut, like a feral beast that clawed at the walls, with the desperate need to be unleashed.

Dream realized with a start that he had been staring a little too hard – the feeling of his semi indicated as such – and remembered that he was invisible, meaning, George couldn’t see him. Meaning, Dream could watch for as long as he wanted – okay it was a little creepy but come on, his best friend was literally _masturbating_ in _his_ hoodie and– oh.

Dream's eyes flicked back up at the boy’s face of ecstasy and back down at his franticly moving hand and he realized that _George_ was _masturbating_ while wearing _Dream's_ hoodie…

_Fuck._

George’s head snapped up with a start and he looked straight towards Dream's direction. Dream smacked a hand to his own mouth as he realized he had said the last word out loud.

“Dream?” George's voice cracked.

Maybe if Dream kept quiet he wouldn’t-

“I know you’re here Dream,” George said nervously, and he pulled the hoodie down to cover himself. “I saw the floor particles just now.”

“Don’t cover yourself.” Dream quickly said; in a dangerously low voice that he didn’t know he had.

George jumped at Dream's voice, as if he weren’t really sure if Dream truly had been here. George's eyes scanned the room.

“Are you invisible?” George shifted uncomfortably “Not cool, spying on people like that when they’re busy.” He desperately tried to pretend as if Dream hadn’t just caught him doing – well…

“Not on purpose,” Dream had answered, and he leaned with one knee on the bed while his hand caressed George's face lightly.

George flinched slightly at the contact but hesitantly leaned into it. His eyes unsure where to look.

His eyes were so beautiful, Dream thought, but then again, Dream already knew that. He’d always known that George was beautiful.

Dream carefully pressed the pad of his thumb against George’s bottom lip and silently asked for permission, and George closed his eyes and relaxed a little at the touch, waiting.

The heat that came from George's breath as Dream leaned in ghosted his lips, and as soon as their lips touched it felt like sparks went off in Dream’s gut. Both boys gasped as they moved their lips together, at first it was hesitant, but it soon turned heated and desperate. As if they had been craving this, - this feeling of _want_ , and being _wanted,_ it was addicting.

George moaned softly when Dream bit at this lip and prodded the tip of his tongue, wanting to breach the boy beneath him and wrench more pretty moans and groans out of him.

George gasped at the feeling of Dream's hand sliding under the hoodie, the fingers flicking at George’s nipple. Dream used this chance to push his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Exploring the wet heat with vigor. Dream let the beast that had been clawing at his gut free, letting it take what it wanted.

One of Dream's invisible knees touched George’s outer thigh, and Dream quickly climbed on top of him, breaking the kiss for just a fraction of a second, it made George's eyes flutter open before Dream dove back in. Both boys groaned at the same time as their teeth collided and Dream once again bit at George's lip before pressing his tongue back in. Their tongues swirled around each other roughly as they explored each other’s mouths.

Dream finally pressed one of his hands up against George’s crotch. George hadn’t been pulling the hoodie down for a while now, too busy running his fingers through Dream’s soft hair. So, Dream's hand made direct contact with the warm shaft and George clenched his thighs together and moaned.

Dream broke away and started to nip at George’s neck, leaving wet kisses behind as he lathered the trembling and whining boy beneath him with purple bruises wherever he went. Dream licked one long stripe up to George’s ear and suckled at his earlobe before blowing on the shell of his ear.

“Keep making those pretty sounds for me baby, I want to hear you scream my name again.”

“wh- again? Fuck Dream - you heard that?” George whined again as Dream chuckled lowly and dove back in to kiss at his neck again.

When Dream decided that George's neck had enough marks, and that his nipples were abused enough. Did Dream sit up and started to unbuckle his belt.

George opened his eyes at the sudden loss of contact and groaned at the sound it made.

“Dream…” he whined.

“What is it baby?” Dream said as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his trousers.

George swallowed and disappointment tinged his voice. “I can’t see you.”

Dream glanced back at his hand and laid one hand on George’s bicep. “I’m sorry… only you are able to fix it with the control panel.” he said and sat back on his knees “We can try to fix it, but it might take us a while.”

George seemed to evaluate Dream’s words, and Dream didn’t try to push him any further, if George wanted to stop then Dream wouldn’t let his horniness get in the way of that.

“You could blindfold me?” George said, to Dream’s surprise. “I could just imagine you're there.”

“A-Are you sure? It’s our first time.”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I've wanted this for a long time, I'm not going to stop now even if It's frustrating to not be able to see you orgasm.” George shrugged nonchalantly and closed his eyes with a smirk. “Besides I’m not a virgin.”

Dream felt something possessive wash over him at the thought that other people had seen George like this, all pretty and vulnerable.

“Safe word is potions, and three taps means stop.” George said, and grabbed Dream’s shirt off the ground. Silently handing it to him.

Now Dream was the one who felt nervous as he tied the blindfold around George's eyes, but that feeling immediately went down the drain when George opened his mouth and hooked one of his fingers on his cheek to stick his tongue out obscenely.

“You want me to- _fuck_ George, I didn’t know you were such a slut.” And Dream bit his lip at the filthy moan George let out at the degrading name. Dream saw George’s throat expand a little at the sound.

The thought hit him like a truck; he would be able to see what was happening inside George's throat when his cock would enter.

Dream grabbed the base of his dick and gave it a couple swift strokes. The sound made George moan impatiently and Dream punished him by slapping the head against his tongue a couple times.

“Patience, slut.” Dream degraded again as he moved his hips on George's tongue a couple times, the leaking head left a small trail that mixed with George's saliva.

George let his finger fall as his arm got tired and closed his mouth briefly to swallow. As soon as he opened it again Dream's dick thrusted into his mouth.

The feeling of wet heat encased Dream's dick and he groaned loudly, George started working his tongue on the underside of Dream's shaft and Dream told him to lower his tongue - when the head hit the back of George's throat, making him gag a little.

George obeyed and groaned, the sound reverberated deliciously against Dream's cock, now stuffed into George's throat. Dream couldn’t help but thrust in more as he saw George's mouth; open, almost impossibly wide and stretched around – well nothing.

George swallowed around Dream's dick and he saw the throat contract and taking on a faint shape of the head. Dream couldn’t take it anymore and he thrusted the last couple inches inside. George took it all and Dream commented on it. but George was unable to respond so he just hummed. Yet soft tears started to wet the shirt.

“You good?” Dream breathed, it felt incredible, but he stayed still. Letting George adjust a little to Dream's size. When George just hummed again and stroked Dream's thigh softly.

Dream took the hint and gently pulled out and pushed back in.

The sight of George's throat opening and closing because of his dick made Dream’s pupils expand even more, the heat and contractions of that amazing throat made him feel delirious. The saliva made the slide easier as Dream pulled out and thrusted back in again.

Dream set a steady pace of thrusting into George's throat, and marveled at the sight every time his shaft pushed George's tongue down and his uvula to the roof of his mouth so it could make room for the intruding member.

Eventually, Dream noticed, that George was touching himself while Dream fucked his face. And Dream nearly came from that.

“George, I- _fuck so hot -_ I'm close George,” Dream carted his hands through George's short hair and the vibrations of another moan felt like an amazing punch in the gut.

Dream used the grip of hair to pull George down against his pelvis and _came._

George's nose was pressed against the small patch of pubic hair and he gagged at the pulsing dick in his throat. It shot so much cum down his throat that it pooled a bit in the corners of his mouth and down the sides of his chin. The feeling of the warm seed that ran down his Adams apple combined with the frantic movements of his hand on his own dick made him come too.

Once Dream came down a little from his high, did he pull out of George's mouth with a wet squelch, and more cum dribbled from his lips as he coughed slightly and swallowed.

“Did you just…” Dream stammered, astonished at how hot George looked right now. Dream felt a sense of pride wash over him as through this he had officially claimed the boy as his and his alone.

George reached up behind his head to undo the blindfold. “Salty…” he muttered, and poked his tongue out a little, wiping the excess cum from his neck and chin on the shirt.

Once the blindfold was off George's eyes widened a little.

“You’re visible again.”

“What?” Dream looked down at his naked – _but visible_ – body and looked back up at George with a crooked grin. “No idea how it happened in the first place, but I'm glad I can see myself again.”

“Yeah, cause you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself anymore if you couldn’t stare at your reflection.” George said with a snicker.

“No- I don’t stare! – I'm glad that you won’t be sad anymore. I don’t like seeing you sad.” Dream suddenly felt all mushy and he crawled under the covers to lay down next to George.

George blushed at the affectionate tone and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Dream curled up into George’s side slinging one leg over George's waist. “We should do that again sometime, if you’d like to.”

“The blindfold or the invisibility thing?”

“Both - you don’t even know how hot the sight of your throat opening and closing around seemingly nothing was.” Dream nodded, agreeing with himself.

George blushed again and smacked him on the forehead. Dream laughed heartily and they cuddle-talked for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed?  
> (maybe even a comment to tell me what you liked about it? I know it’s embarrassing but there is an anonymous mode for a reason hehe.)


End file.
